1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting cables to transmit a radio frequency. More particulary, it relates to a connector capable of fastening a plug and a jack easily and strenthening the fastening force between the plug and the jack.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a connector comprises a plug and a jack which are fastened with each other in order to connect cables for transmitting a radio frequency. The connector is classified into a coupling nut type and a snap-on type according to a method for fastening the plug and the jack.
Hereinafter, referring to the FIGS. 1a, 1b and 2, a connector according to the prior art will be schematically described.
As shown in FIG. 1a, the connector of the coupling nut type according to the prior art comprises a plug and a jack connected with each other.
The plug has a plug body 51, a first connecting pin 52, and a nut 54. One side periphery of the plug body 51 is formed in a serration and a ferrule 57 is fitted with the serrated periphery. The first connecting pin 52 is installed inside the plug body 51 via a first insulator 53. The nut 54 is installed on the other side periphery of the plug body 51 via a C-ring 55 and a gasket 56.
The jack has a jack body 61, a second connecting pin 62, and a nut 65. The periphery of the jack body 61 is formed in a screw thread 61a for fastening the nut 54. The second connecting pin 61 is installed inside the jack body 61 via a second insulator 63.
On connecting the plug and the jack, the connecting pins 52 and 62 are connected with each other by fastening the scerew thread 61a with the nut 54, then the nut 65 is fastened securely.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1b, the connector of the snap-on type according to the prior art comprises a plug and a jack. In this case, the plug has a plug body 51, and the plug body 51 has a protrusion 51a on an end portion thereof. Further, the jack has a jack body 61, and the jack body 61 has a recess 61b on an inner surface thereof. The protrusion 51a is fitted in the recess 61b elastically.
Therefore, the plug and the jack can be fastened with each other by fitting the protrusion 51a of the plug body 51 in the recess 61b of the jack body 61.
As the above stated, since the plug body 51 and the jack body 61 of the coupling nut type connector are fastened with each other by the nut 54 and the screw thread 61a, the connector has a strong fastening force, but the connector requires much time and space to fasten and separate the plug body 51 and the jack body 61.
Also, since the plug and the jack of the snap-on type are fastened by fitting the protrusion 51a of the plug body 51 in the recess 61b of the jack body 61, the connector can fasten rapidly and accomplish the fastening work in a small space, but there is a problem that the connector has a weak fastening force.
Furthermore, in order to connect a cable with the connector of the snap-on type, as shown in FIG. 2, after a user fits the cable with the first connecting pin 52 of the plug body 51 directly, the user can clamp the cable and plug body 51 using the ferrule 57, or solder a core of the cable with the first connecting pin. At this time, there is a problem that the connecting work is complicated because the user should insert the cable into the connector and fix the cable and the connector.